


Can't Get Enough

by kayxpc



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, I just finished trk last week, M/M, MY BABIES, Post-Canon, pynch - Freeform, this is my first trc fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9866357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Pynch smut + Adams first time bottoming





	

"Oh, fuck no." Adam shakes his head violently at the suggestion. Ronan rolls his eyes, his hands resting on his bare hips. It looks ridiculous.

"Why not?" He asks petulantly. He's surely done it enough, he wants Adam to know how good it is. He couldn't ignore the fantasy anymore if he tried.

"You want to put that _monster_ in me?" Adam nods his head to Ronan's cock, which bobs in response. Ronan rolls his eyes again.

"You're making me blush Parrish," he sits up and crosses his legs. Adam shifts.

"It'll hurt," he argues, his Henrietta accent slipping into the words. Ronan suddenly looks... angry.

"Maybe at first. Adam, god. Can't you see what you do to me? How good you make me feel?"

Adam flushes, but says nothing. He realizes Ronan was mad that he suggested he would ever hurt Adam. Ronan props up on his knees and cups his jaw, looking into his eyes like he's about to fight something. The world, maybe. Adam loosens his body, his mind. Of course he's thought about it. He'd thought about it quite a lot actually. Late at night in his apartment, one hand around his dick and pretending his fingers are Ronan's as they pump in and out of him. He shivers.

"I'm just– can we go slow?" Adam whispers, as shy as Ronan has ever heard him in bed. Usually Adam is so—exuberant. Bossy, greedy, fucking hot. It makes Ronan's chest feel tight to see him so hesitant.

He swoops his head down to catch Adam's soft lips in a kiss. He feels him let out a held in breath against his mouth, his hand immediately covering Ronan's bare wrist to keep him close.

"We don't have to." He says against Adams lips, foreheads pressed together almost painfully. He wraps his hand around the back of his neck.

"I want to. Really—" he assures when he sees Ronan's face, "— I've thought about it."

Ronan gives him a smile that could slice through him if he so pleased. He slides a hand around the curve of Adam's hip and draws a little circle in the small of his back. Or maybe it was a heart. Actually it was a heart. _God_ Ronan is such a rom—

"On your stomach," Ronan orders, kissing him one more time. Adam does as he's told, making sure his feet don't hang off the end of the mattress. Ronan taps the inside of his ankle and he obligingly spreads his legs. Obscenely, he feels, but he swears he hears a whispered _fuck_ from behind him. The mattress dips between them as Ronan settles. The cap of the lube pops open. The next thing Adam feels is the heat of his body around his sides, bracketing him as he leaves reverent kisses down his spine. Then his hands are kneading his ass and his tongue exploring his tailbone.

"Ronan," Adam says quietly. He doesn't know why he said it, or what he's asking for. His boyfriend smiles against his skin and Adam finds himself mirroring it. He presses a kiss the expanse of his cheek. Adam rolls his eyes but his stomach falls through the floor.

"I'm going to start."

"Okay," Adam confirms. He isn't worried about this part. It's the part after, the part with Ronan's cock, inside of him. He shivered again.

Ronan's hands leave, then come back and begin kneading again. Kneading and kneading and pulling him apart. Obscene, obscene, obscene, and totally arousing.

Of course everything Ronan does is obscene, his existence goes against the rules of nature while Adam's seem to go with it. The way he brushes his teeth and the way he grips a steering wheel. The way he presses his fingertip against Adam's entrance.

"Okay?" Ronan asks. Adam nods. His finger slips inside with a firm push. There is less resistance than he thought there would be, less resistance than there was the first time he'd done this to himself.

"Have you... done this before?" Ronan barely says it. His finger is nearly all the way in and there hasn't been a sound from the man beneath him. Ronan is practically panting as he traces his rim with a second finger. It's so hot. Too hot. He's going to die.

"Babe?" He ventures. Adam exhales as he inches in again.

"You know you're my first." He says. He feels all at once in love and embarrassed by the idea even if he knows he shouldn't. He was Ronan's first kiss for gods sake. They were each other's first everything minus that for Adam. He loves it, being tangled up with Ronan in this way.

Ronan nearly has the second finger in all the way.  
"Have you done it to yourself?" He asks, suddenly very breathless at the thought. Adam bites his lip and only nods. Ronan lets out low groan, his fingers pulling out and pushing back in fully.

"God, that's so hot Adam. How does it feel?"

"Go–" Ronan presses his fingers up brutally. Adam gasps, body jolting and his cock making an even bigger mess with pre-come underneath him. " _Ronan,_ fuck. So good."

Ronan's chest lunges forward into some unknown happiness laced with unwieldy arousal.

"More," Adam half asks half moans when he presses up again. Ronan hastily adds more oil and presses a third finger in.

"You're so beautiful, Adam."

Adam hardly hears him over the blood rushing in his ears. Except it can't be blood because every drop he has is currently in his cock. His hands are balled in the sheets and when he finally has a conscious thought he realizes he's writhing. _Writhing_. He's on fire.

"Babe, baby, god. _Ronan_. Please." He reaches his arm behind him to grab desperately at Ronan's wrist. " _Stop_."

Ronan stops and scrambles up next to him with furrowed brows. "What's wrong? I didn't—"

"No! I just needed you to stop before I came."

Ronan's face relaxes. His hands caress Adam's back but his eyes stay on his. "You like that huh?"

Adam kisses the smirk off his lips. "Obviously," he says while rolling his eyes. Ronan grins and presses his lips to his temple. He slides his hands suggestively around to Adam's hips. His boyfriend gets the hint and rolls over but before Ronan can move away, he latches onto him. He pulls his neck down and starts kissing it, sucking and laving at his pulse. Ronan groans, sending vibrations to his mouth as he kisses his Adam's apple. Ha, Adam's apple, he thinks.

"Hey. This is your _Adam's_ apple." Adam kisses it again and looks up at him with a grin. Ronan's look is incredulous for a second and then melts into a heavy affection. Adam looks so adorable, so fucking goofy, Ronan falls in love all over again. He bends down to drown him in kisses, unwilling to part from this beautiful boy.

"I love," Ronan gasps between kisses, the years stretch between their mouths, "you. So much."

Adam is still grinning, which makes kissing awfully difficult. Ronan kisses his face instead, which makes him giggle. It just sort of happens, bubbles out of him like a fifth grade science fair volcano.

"I love you too. I want to suck your cock," he says all in one breath.

Ronan is in awe again that Adam Parrish is even real. He hastily sits up on his knees and straddles Adam's chest so that he can reach. His boyfriend props up on his elbow and goes for his cock, flat against his stomach and begging to be touched. He strokes the length a few times, holding his eye contact with Ronan, a lazy smile playing at his lips.

_He should be illegal._

Ronan places his fingers along the curve of Adam's jaw and Adam suddenly opens his mouth as if Ronan had asked him. Of course, Ronan wanted that, but he was just touching. Adam just.. obeyed. Ronan was so hard.

He let out a harsh "fu–ck," when Adam closed his lips around his cock. His mouth was molten lava around him, his tongue wicked. Ronan buried his hands in his hair but didn't guide him. Adam was good enough on his own, he knew just when to suck and when to _"ah,"_ squeeze his balls. Ronan jerked and tugged him back by his hair.

"That's it. You're done. Fuck, Adam." He looked down at him, his hair sticking up and his lips red and swollen. His eyes so soft, blue and reverently looking up at Ronan like he is something good.  
"You're ridiculous," he adds and kisses him again.

"I seem to remember... we were getting somewhere with this." Adam says between kisses. Ronan kisses down his chest, sucking a light pink bruise into his hipbone.

"Oh I haven't forgot," he says teasingly.

"Oh, good–" Adam's words cut off with a gasp when Ronan pushes two fingers inside him again.

"Ronan!" He groans, long and drawn out. Dramatic.

"So eager," he murmurs. Ronan gets more oil to spread across his cock. He lifts both of Adam's ankles to rest on his shoulders and moves closer. Ronan can't stop the shutter than wracks his body when he lines himself up, when he starts pushing inside of Adam. The head slides in quickly and Ronan stops immediately.

"Is that okay?"

Adam has his eyes closed. He looks wound tight. Ronan turns his head and kisses the inside of his ankle. Adam exhales loudly, his ribs becoming less visible as he relaxes. He breathes again and Ronan runs his hands over his ribs.

"Yeah, I just...needed a second," he says, finally opening his eyes. Ronan's heart doubles in pace. "I'm okay." His lips pull into a one sided smile as he takes Ronan's hand off of his torso. So he starts pushing forward slowly, every movement reminding him just how close he is. Adam's eyes stay locked on his even when they flutter closed for a few seconds. A puff of breath escapes him when his hips meet his ass.  
Ronan takes his hand off of Ronan's chest and brings it down by Adam's head, pushing his fingers through it. Adam's heart aches. His other hand is digging his nails into Ronan's bicep.

"Are you...?" Ronan gets out. His hand is tight in Adam's.

"Yes. I mean– oh god." Adam pulls him down into a kiss. Both are breathing heavily, desperate hands everywhere. Adam presses their foreheads together when they part. " _Monster_." He repeats, with a smile. Ronan rolls his eyes.

"Because your dick is soo small." Ronan says sarcastically. Of course it had hurt the first time they had sex, but god did he want to make this good for Adam. He presses his lips to Adam's cheekbone. "Is it better, yet?"

Adam closes his eyes, he looks like he will have tears in them when he opens them. Ronan is terrified, but Adam is dry eyed. He keeps his hand firm on Ronan's neck.

"Just stay here a minute." He kisses him again.

"God, you're inside of me." He says in disbelief.

Ronan grins.

"Yeah, I am. About to die might I add? You're fucking tight."

"You're making me blush, Lynch." Adam says with a stupid smile on his face. "I love you."

Ronan kisses him hungrily, his fingers tangling in Adam's nape.

"Okay, go. You can go."

Ronan only pulls his hips back and rocks forward at first. Adam's pretty mouth falls open silently. That's when he sits up and and snaps his hips. They both moan, Adam is digging his nails into the back of Ronan's palm.

"Are you okay?" Ronan asks, his hips undulating slowly against him.

"God, yes. Please keep going."

Ronan's grin is sharp and painful for him to look at. He turns his head to kiss Ronan's wrist. Ronan thrust in again and again and oh–

"Ah. _Holy fuck–_ Ronan." He groans so loud Ronan is glad they're alone. "Right there, God again. Harder— Ronan please."

Ronan could come from just listening to the things falling from his boyfriends mouth. He lets go of Adam's hand and uses both of them to lift Adam's body up a little more, to get closer. Then he pulled out.

"Ronan, I said _harder_. Not stop!"

Ronan smirked, rubbing the tip of his cock over Adam's hole, barely pushing in, pulling away.

"Fuck, Ronan. Fuck you." Adam whined louder. He wiggled his body lower to try and get him to continue. Ronan obliged, pushing in fully in a brutal whip of his hips. Adam gasped, his body shaking. Ronan raked his nails over Adam's ribs, circling a nipple until it was pebbled.

"Again," Adam said breathily. Ronan smiled.

"Greedy," and did it again.

Adam thought he might have had a heart attack. His fingers scrabbled at Ronan's skin, willing him closer. His body was shaking, maybe the bed was shaking. Maybe the earth. He realized he was saying Ronan's name. He realized he was coming all over his stomach and chest. Ronan was thrusting slow and shallow looking down at him like he'd never seen anything like him.

"Adam..." Ronan said, his voice gravelly. "You just came. You didn't even touch yourself..."

Adam looked down at his cock and realized he was right. Another tremor went through him.

"Oh god," Adam breathed. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it off of his forehead.  
"Are you close?"

Ronan nodded, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He thrust again. Adam smiled.

" _Yes_. Ronan, come for me."

Ronan made a unintelligible sound and his hands gripped Adam's hips so hard there would surely be bruises but neither cared. Adam felt high when he came, warmth spreading through his body. This, always.

Ronan was laying on top of him, pressing kisses to his collarbone. They were both slick and sticky with Adam's come. He pulled out and collapsed half on top of him, a lazy smile on his face.

"We're gonna have to change the sheets," Ronan murmured into his shoulder. Adam laughed.

"We have to change the sheets everyday."

"It's not my fault you can't get enough." Ronan smirked.

Adam snorted and rolled on his side to kiss him. "Yes, it is."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo beautiful reader! This is my first pynch fic so lmk what you think :)


End file.
